


Myths and Things

by Krylenta



Series: A Poet's Wanderings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Likho - Freeform, Mythology References, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Origin Myths, Poetry, Russian Mythology, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krylenta/pseuds/Krylenta
Summary: Poems of myths and thingsThis is work is being used as part of my Portfolio. All work within is non-representative of the University I attend, nor am I being forced to post my works here.The content created in for this course is not representative of the University that was attended as an institution, nor of the instructor of record for the course. All opinions and perspectives represented within the content are personal to each diverse individual. The content presented is not a reflection of the original author's’ beliefs or opinions. This content is not intended to be distributed for monetary gain. Each project may be subject to its own creative license. All audiences are responsible for adhering to the terms of any applicable creative license. All content published beyond The University of Washington platforms, in accordance with FERPA, is not a requirement (nor extra credit opportunity) for evaluation in this course.Course ID and University name withheld for privacy reasons.





	1. Spirit of Lonely Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Tags: implied (explicitly) cannibalism

careful where you wander  
not every trail is safe.  
thickets claim innocence  
wildwoods - duplicity.  
  
there's a monster in me  
one that hadn't always been  
gone is my harmony  
now - diminuendo  
  
I had been a thicket  
then, when they few first came  
a dozen new singers  
I'd never be the same  
  
Summer visited, went  
my new songs followed suit  
greetings sung, summer left  
farewells as fall swelled  
  
Summer a bounty brought she did,  
a flush of flora and fauna  
traveling songs came for harvest  
I rejoiced in their ensemble  
  
That Summer was long, but fall...  
fall was fleeting, and winter...  
winter came too soon, and spring...  
spring could not come fast enough  
  
the traveling songs attempted to extrude, leery  
Winter, full pianoforte, eerie elegy  
a forlorn berceuse, unioned with the harmony  
"Snowfall has secreted the trails," turns the melody  
  
the bounty that was, flees - perishes  
the weight of the snow precarious  
helpless, trapped beneath the blanket white  
them few that remained, burrowed and wept  
  
deep in the chorus of winter  
a frail, migrant song withers, fades  
there is a sorrowed crescendo  
chorus of distress erupting  
  
Winter, merciless as she sings  
callous, cruel - melodious  
the travelers' etude disgust  
wind howls the pleasure of winter  
  
more of the traveling songs fade quietly  
others cut off, a terrified crescendo  
horrified, I could do nothing but observe  
observe as the travelers grew as they shrank  
  
the aria of the travelers is mournful  
nearly all of the high reedy songs have vanished  
the travelers are adorned with yellowed talons,  
dripping scarlet, pieces of their harmony end  
  
further still the snow grows deep  
the whispers on the wind slow  
slow, become sluggish, and stop  
bringing bitter, biting chills  
  
the melodies of the travels mutate  
flebile as the last high reed vanishes  
the ballad changes (with) the travelers  
they don't look as they did; right anymore.  
  
the basses and tenors  
they take a matted look  
the altos, sopranos  
take a soured yellowed form  
  
Winter watches with me, proudly  
the travelers as they warble  
growing tall and thin and pointy  
resembling barren twig saplings  
  
they grow taller as they shrink  
further still, acquiring horns  
their teeth become jagged, sharp  
their song becomes niente, dies  
  
Winter delights in my horror  
she cannot leave quickly enough  
"Monsters do not have songs" she sings  
it is an awful thought to think  
  
I was already wild I realized  
Winter trails away, taking her snows with  
She leaves the monsters, the once travelers  
the snow melts, the monsters' cries are unveiled.  
  
it is a terrible thing to hear  
monsters should not cry, it's frightening  
people cry, no one wants reminders  
that their monsters were human once too  
  
distant, lonely, an absented chorus  
the melody of spring is wandering  
"Will return once the un-humans are slain"  
the monsters hunt each other, few remain  
  
the monsters mimic the songs they once had  
fleeting, terrible, new songs are drawn in  
the ensuing silence a warning grim  
the new songs never listen, bold they dare  
  
there's a monster in me  
one that hadn't always been  
unyielding, consuming  
you'll never leave again  
  
stranger, be cautious where you wander to  
be warned, not every trail within is safe  
the monster here will beckon you enter  
There be a wendigo, don't wander in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at The Algonquin Wendigo, from north North America.
> 
> Also - not a music student but this is peppered with music terms. If there are any gross misrepresentations of terms, please let me know.
> 
> If you have more knowledge, familiary, or sources to point out if I bungled a term or part of the mythos, let me know, and I and will correct the discrepancies as quickly as I can.
> 
> Works Cited:  
All That's Interesting. “Meet The Wendigo – The Cannibalistic Monster Of The North.” All That's Interesting, All That's Interesting, 30 Jan. 2019, allthatsinteresting.com/wendigo.
> 
> DHWTY. “Be Wary of the Wendigo: A Terrifying Beast of Native American Legend with an Insatiable Hunger to Devour Mankind.” Ancient Origins, Ancient Origins, 31 Jan. 2016, www.ancient-origins.net/unexplained-phenomena/be-wary-wendigo-terrifying-beast-native-american-legend-insatiable-hunger.
> 
> “Wendigo.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 23 Feb. 2019, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendigo.


	2. And they fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Tags: terrorism, 9/11,

The warning should've been passed,  
'Twas misfortune it was not  
So, she struck and she laughed  
Likho, the one-eyed hag

She came and called again,  
With travesty on nigh  
Observe the trouble she'd lain  
With her kin, a second eye

Fifteen years of hard work, to  
Fruition one delightful morn  
Delightfully awful, a cirque  
The hero's, the dead, they mourn

One plane, and then two  
A third, a fourth  
Take to the sky, two  
To the towers, two else forth

Then she left us in our sorrow,  
Remanding to stay – the pestilence  
To be discovered on the morrow  
Was a steaming field of malice

She came again to see, a repast  
The dead, damaged, the missing at last  
Seventeen years after, evermore identified  
She and her kin take pleasure in who've died

The misfortune she brought lingers, heavy  
Her malice wrought diminished, patched with time  
It's a slow struggle, prying of fingers  
We desire yet to succeed, flourishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/11 and the Likho,  
a Slavic Mythologic (Russian Fairytale?) view on the tragedy that occurred that day, 2001
> 
> Works Cited  
“9/11 Attacks.” History.com, A&E Television Networks, 17 Feb. 2010, www.history.com/topics/21st-century/9-11-attacks.  
DHWTY. “Don't Go Looking For Evil, You May Find The Likho.” Ancient Origins, Ancient Origins, 29 Dec. 2018, www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends-europe/likho-0011245.
> 
> “Likho: Puzzling And Persistent Demon Of Mischief In Slavic Mythology.” Ancient Pages, Ancient Pages, 21 Oct. 2018, www.ancientpages.com/2016/12/18/likho-puzzling-and-persistent-demon-of-mischief-in-slavic-mythology/.
> 
> “September 11 Terror Attacks Fast Facts.” CNN, Cable News Network, 4 Sept. 2018, www.cnn.com/2013/07/27/us/september-11-anniversary-fast-facts/index.html.
> 
> Multiple documentaries on 9/11 viewed, none specifically declared as cited due to heavy overlaps

**Author's Note:**

> The content created in for this course is not representative of the University that was attended as an institution, nor of the instructor of record for the course. All opinions and perspectives represented within the content are personal to each diverse individual. The content presented is not a reflection of the original author's’ beliefs or opinions. This content is not intended to be distributed for monetary gain. Each project may be subject to its own creative license. All audiences are responsible for adhering to the terms of any applicable creative license. All content published beyond The University of Washington platforms, in accordance with FERPA, is not a requirement (nor extra credit opportunity) for evaluation in this course.
> 
> Course ID and University name withheld for privacy reasons.


End file.
